


Totally Nonsense

by Lily_Vianne



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 완전무결하게 사로잡히다 | Totally Captivated (Manhwa)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Humor, M/M, Relationship Issues, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: Takaba Akihito kap egy nagyszerű munkaajánlatot, amiről csakhamar kiderül, hogy nem is olyan nagyszerű... mégsem szalaszthatja el a lehetőséget. A főnöke ajánlatát hallva, Ewon hasonló döntést hoz. Ám, mikor eljön az a bizonyos nap, végül ugyanarra a következtetésre jut, amire Akihito. Nem kellett volna.





	1. Első rész

**Author's Note:**

> A "Totally Captivated" minden fejezetét figyelembe vettem, a "You're my loveprize in Viewfinder"-t pedig a 44. fejezetig.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaba Akihito kap egy nagyszerű munkaajánlatot, amiről csakhamar kiderül, hogy nem is olyan nagyszerű... mégsem szalaszthatja el a lehetőséget. A főnöke ajánlatát hallva, Ewon hasonló döntést hoz. Ám, mikor eljön az a bizonyos nap, végül ugyanarra a következtetésre jut, amire Akihito. Nem kellett volna.

  
Jung Ewon türelmetlenül dobolt kezével az asztalon. Nem akarta, annyira nem. Az idegességtől remegő ujjaival morcosan túrt szőke hajfürtjeibe, majd lopva a nyíló fürdőszobaajtó felé pillantott. Rossz ötlet volt, onnan ugyanis az adoniszi adottságokkal megáldott párja sétált ki modellhez méltó lépésekkel. A szájából pedig már kora reggel is kedvenc márkájú cigarettája lógott ki, halovány füstcsíkot húzva maga után.  
Annak ellenére, hogy hősünk ettől általában nyálcsorgató ronccsá vált, most csak tovább növelte frusztrációját. Hát hol volt ő ehhez a tökéletes profilhoz képest? (És most tekintsünk el attól, hogy a tökéletes profilhoz tartozó férfi szókincsétől még egy cirkuszos is elszégyellte volna magát.) Hol? Jó, persze, az emberek őt is megnézték, igyekeztek magukra vonni a figyelmét, de amint Eun Mookyul feltűnt mellette a hihetetlen magasságával és kinézetével, Ewon egója hatalmasat zuhant. S ha azonnal nem is, hamarosan úgyis kapott valakitől egy olyan megjegyzést, hogy milyen ölelni való. Száznyolcvan centisen!  
A világ igazságtalan, ezt már régóta tudta, de ha már mindenképpen fotózásra kellett mennie – márpedig szép prémiumot ígértek neki érte -, akkor inkább egyedül ment volna. A legegyszerűbb az lett volna, ha akkor és ott visszautasítja a csodás lehetőséget. A főnöke megdöbbent volna, de annyi dolgozója közül csak talált volna valakit erre a nemes feladatra. De nem, ő elvállalta, jóllehet tudnia kellett volna, hogy féltékeny párja nem fogja elengedni egyedül.  
Már az is nagy előrelépésnek számított, hogy Mookyul hagyta Ewont másvalaki irodájában dolgozni. Nem mintha a szőke egyébként megelégedett volna a sok szorgalmasan elvégzett főiskolai éve után a kávéfőzéssel, takarítással és az esetenkénti könyveléssel a maffiának.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy ott legyél! – fakadt ki végül.  
\- Ezt már megbeszéltük – lendítette át bal vállán a kabátját, és a másik dühös pillantása ellenére, arcizma sem rándult.  
\- Nem beszéltük meg! – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Ewon. – Kijelentetted, hogy eljössz. Én ott dolgozni fogok, neked is azt kellene tenned!  
\- Közös fotóra vágysz? – húzódott veszélyes mosolyra a férfi ajka. – Csak szólnod kellett volna, Jung Fox.  
\- Nem… Szó sincs róla… - hárított rögtön a fiatalabb, ugrásra kész pózba húzódva a széke egyik oldalán. Ha kell, ezúttal tényleg elúszik Kínába. – A többiek már biztos várnak rád az irodában, és… és…  
\- Na, emeld fel a hátsódat és menjünk! – mordult fel a fekete hajú férfi, abszolút türelmét vesztve, de párja nem mozdult, mivel továbbra sem állt szándékában elmenni otthonról. Azonban Mookyul túl jól ismerte a gyenge pontját. – Mi az? Inkább maradnál? – vetette fel az – egy külső szemlélő számára – ártatlanul csengő kérdést.  
  
Ám Ewon tisztán kiértett belőle minden célzást, amit a háta a tegnap este után egyáltalán nem méltányolt volna. És ijesztő, de kivételesen így is igen lett volna a válasz. Hősünk nyelt egyet, miközben megállás nélkül azon pörögtek a gondolatai, hogyan rázhatná le a másikat a legegyszerűbben. Talán egy bandaháborúval? Miért nem akkor törnek ki bunyók a családban, mikor szükség lenne rájuk?  
\- Tudnom kellene valamit? – villant egyet a gyanakvással teli zöld szempár, mire a szőke kellőképpen magához tért és felpattant.  
\- Nem! Csak…  
\- Akkor menjünk – ragadta meg a fiatalabb férfi karját, és annak bárminemű tiltakozása ellenére, maga után húzta.

  
*

Nagy napnak ígérkezett a holnap. Az egyik koreai cég leányvállalata több irodát szándékozott nyitni Japánban, és a reklám elkészítéséhez, puszta diplomáciai megfontolásból, japán fotósstábot kértek fel. Legalábbis ez volt a fedő sztori, de a stáb egyik tagja tisztában volt vele, hogy az egész Asami műve volt.  
Gyűlölte, hogy a férfi annyira átlátott rajta, hogy előre tudta, mit fog tenni egy ilyen munkalehetőség hallatán. A reakció fázisai a következőképpen néztek ki…  
Először egy külső cég felkérte a mesterét, hogy utazzon Szöulba egy fotósorozat elkészítése céljából. Aztán a mestere értesítette az egész stábját, beleértve Takaba Akihitót is, hogy a jövő héten el kell kísérniük.  
Erre Akihito fellelkesülve, újult erővel hazatért, ahol közölte Asamival, hogy a jövő héten ő is el fog utazni munkaügyben. Így legalább még egyszer hasznát vehette az útlevelének.  
Ekkor Asami sejtelmesen elmosolyodott.  
Akihitónak pedig leesett a tantusz. Dúlva-fúlva kijelentette, hogy a másik ne merjen beavatkozni a munkájába, így is épp elég volt lenyelnie, hogy a klubjai hátterében mivel foglalkozik valójában.  
Amúgy is leakadhatna végre róla.  
Persze értesítette a mesterét, hogy beteg lett.  
A barátai viszont nem értették, hogy miért izgatja, ha a titokzatos barátnője munkát szerzett neki. Végtére is ő készíti majd el a fotókat, ő lesz híres, nem a nő.  
Végül beadta a derekát, hiszen nem szalaszthatott el egy ilyen lehetőséget. Értesítette hát a mesterét, hogy varázslatos módon már sokkal jobban érzi magát.  
  
Aztán útra keltek… Természetesen ő külön utazott a többiektől, mondván, hogy előre kell mennie elintézni valamit, így Asami továbbra is maga mellett tudhatta. És Akihito bármennyire is igyekezett leplezni az izgatottságát, képtelen volt rá. Az idegen környezet abszolút feltüzelte, hiszen ez most más volt, mint Hongkong. Ide, kissé megvezetve ugyan, de önként utazott. Ráadásul a kedvenc elfoglaltságát űzhette, amiért tisztességes fizetséget kapott. Egyesekkel ellentétben.  
Azért persze odáig már nem süllyedt le, hogy ujjal mutogasson az épületekre, mikor elhajtottak mellettük a külön a jakuza számára fenntartott limuzinnal. Akkor Asami tett volna valami gúnyos megjegyzést, ami egy pár perces nyüstölés után valami egészen másba torkollott volna.  
Akihito viszont elhatározta, hogy ez a nap a város felfedezésével fog telni, és hogy mindegy, mit tesz a másik, nem fog beválni. Ha Asami azt hitte, hogy Akihito kiszámítható volt, akkor nagyot tévedett.  
Az autóút során rá-rásandított a jakuzára, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, az továbbra is elmélyülten telefonált. A terv a következő volt: a gépjármű megérkezik a szállodához, Asami testőre kiszáll az első ülésről, és megindul az ő oldala felé, hogy ajtót nyisson neki. Ám ekkor a fiú hirtelen kinyitja magának az ajtót, egyúttal orrba vágva a testőrt, aztán megragadva az alkalmat, elmenekül.  
Esze ágában sem volt Asami szállodájában aludni, de hagyta, hadd higgye a férfi, hogy önként és dalolva belement.  
Az akció gyakorlatba való átültetésére nem is kellett sokáig várnia, mivel nem sokkal később az autó megállt. Akihito oldalra pillantott, de Asami rezzenéstelen arccal nézett vissza rá, aztán folytatta a társalgást a mobiltelefonján. Ekkor a fiú meghallotta a jelet, amire várt. Kinyílt az egyik első ajtó, és kisvártatva meg is pillantotta az ablakból a testőr alakját. Eljött hát az ő ideje!  
  
A tőle telhető legnagyobb erővel vágta ki az ajtót, egyenesen telibe találva a mit sem sejtő férfit, és már futott is az utcán. Szlalomozva kerülte ki a járókelőket, akik nem értették, mi ütött ebbe a kölyökbe.  
Negyedórányi futás után már biztos volt benne, hogy megúszta, illetőleg lerázta a kéretlen útitársa embereit. Ráadásul nem tévedhetett el, mert még indulás előtt lerajzolta magának az útvonalat az egyik hoteltől a másikig. Szó mi szó, nem estek egymáshoz közel, ő pedig nem mert taxit hívni, mivel nem beszélt semmilyen idegen nyelven. Nem mellesleg sosem lehet tudni, melyik taxis áll összeköttetésben a helyi maffiával, és ő a legkevésbé sem vágyott arra, hogy még egyszer elrabolják.  
Nagyjából kétórányi vándorlás árán, de elérte a stáb szállását, ahova a többiektől eltérően, számára egy nappal korábbi időponttól kezdve foglaltak szobát. Azonban minél közelebb ért úti céljához, annál gyorsabban szállt el a bátorsága. Gyanakodva nézett körbe, de nem látta nyomát annak, hogy bárki követné, vagy várná az érkezését. Talán ezúttal tényleg lerázta Asamit. Néha még neki is sikerülhet, nem?  
Félve sétált a recepciós pulthoz, ahol megpróbálkozott egy bizonytalan „Good afternoon!”-nal, ám arról sejtelme sem volt, hogyan magyarázhatná el a biztatóan mosolygó hölgynek, hogy mikorra szól a foglalása.  
Akárha a gondolataiban olvasott volna, a recepciós először angolul, ezt követően pedig japánul tudakolta meg, hogy milyen nyelven beszél a szőkésbarna hajú fiú. S mikor az utóbbi hallatán Akihito fellélegezve rábólintott, a hotel alkalmazottja széles mosollyal az arcán folytatta:  
\- Köszöntjük a Lótuszvirág Szállodában! Esetleg segíthetek valamiben, uram?  
\- Igen. Takaba Akihito néven foglaltam szobát – viszonozta a mosolyt, és képtelen volt eltitkolni, mekkora kő esett le a szívéről, hogy eddig sikerrel járt.  
\- Sajnos nincs ilyen névre szóló foglalásunk – jelentette ki a hölgy szenvtelen arccal.  
\- Tessék? – hökkent meg Akihito. – Az nem lehet. Négy napra szólt volna.  
\- Egy pillanat türelmét kérem, még egyszer ellenőrzöm – közölte vele töretlenül mosolyogva.  
  
Hogy történhetett ez? Biztosan emlékszik, hogy az indulásuk előtti napon még minden rendben volt. Az egyik stábtag ellenőrizte és megnyugtatta, hogy mindent megbeszélt a hotellel, és mindnyájuk adatait sikeresen rögzítették, nincs miért aggódnia. Mégis lett, hiszen a recepciós továbbra sem találta nyomát a foglalásnak.  
A kétségbeesett kérésre viszont elárulta, hogy az Akihito által felsorolt stábtagok foglalása még mindig érvényes. Természetesen ennél több információt nem közölhetett, ennyit sem lett volna szabad, ahogy hangsúlyozta.  
\- Tehát az enyémet lemondták? – vonta le a bölcs következtetést, amire már a párbeszéd legeleje óta számíthatott volna. Válasz nem érkezett, ezért új vonalon indult el. – Esetleg van szabad szobájuk?  
\- Mélységesen sajnálom, de tele vagyunk.  
\- Értem – préselte ki magából a szavakat a fiú, aztán megköszönte a segítséget, és kioldalgott az épületből.  
Nyomorult Asami. Ez azért mégiscsak sok! A terve abszolút újszerű volt, miből gondolta, hogy le akar majd lépni? Na jó, tulajdonképpen ez várható volt, de miből gondolta, hogy sikerül is? Komolyan, a jakuza néha túl sokat feltételezett róla.  
Nem fog kelepcébe sétálni, csak azért sem. Körbehordozta tekintetét a népes utcán, elnézegette az emberek kavalkádját, aztán rá kellett döbbennie, hogy igenis csapdába esett. Nincs annyi pénze és nyelvtudása, hogy elboldoguljon egyedül, és más szállást amúgy sem fizetett volna ki a főnöke, így csak egy opciója maradt.  
Bár figyelembe véve, hogy csak egy napot kellett kihúznia valahogy a város utcáin, akkor akadhatott más megoldás is. Legalábbis őszintén remélte, hogy holnaptól talán az egyik stábtag megosztja majd vele a szobáját. Egy éjszaka a szabadban pedig nem olyan vészes, volt már rosszabb helyzetben is.  
Feltéve, hogy Asami erre nem számított. Mi van, ha az egész éjszakáját meneküléssel töltheti, mert Asami rájön, hogy Akihitónak esze ágában sincs visszakullogni hozzá? Fix, hogy ráuszítja majd a testőreit, hogy keressék meg.  
Vagy lehetséges lenne, hogy a jakuza mindezekkel előre kalkulált? Vajon meddig bírta nyomon követni a gondolatmenetét?!  
Némi csendes töprengés és dühöngés után hajlandó volt elismerni a vereséget. Kétségtelenül vissza kellett mennie a másik szállodába, de csak este, a lehetséges legkésőbbi időpontban. Asami pedig azt hisz majd, amit akar.  
  
Így vette kezdetét Takaba kalandja Szöulban, egy nappal az ominózus fotózás előtt. Különösebben nem bánta, hogy a helyzet ennyire kedvezőtlenül alakult számára, hiszen a hátizsákja még vele volt, ahogy a gépe is, és elképesztő képeket készített a röpke városnézés során.  
Idővel persze kénytelen volt a hotel felé venni az irányt, de előtte kicsit még megpihent egy a szállodához közeli, kisebb park egyik padján. A szó szoros értelmében lejárta a lábát, ráadásul a gyomra hangosan korgott, mivel nem tudott magának ételt venni.  
Unalmában a járókelőket figyelte, mígnem megakadt a tekintete egy talán vele egy idős, szőke hajú fiún. Az, hogy az idegen a gondolataiba merült, nem volt kérdéses. Bár az, hogy épp dühös vagy ideges volt, annál inkább. Vagy egyszerűen csak pánikba esett? A telefonját szorongatta, ami újra és újra megcsörrent, csak hogy fokozza a szerencsétlen idegességét.  
Akihito pedig vette a bátorságot, hogy kedvére fotózza a fiút, mivel annak arckifejezései páratlanok voltak. Noha kétségtelenül az a kép vitte a pálmát, amelyiken épp a földhöz vágta a telefonját.  
Aztán a jelenet kezdett egyre érdekesebbé válni. Néhány öltönyös alak tűnt fel az ismeretlen fiú előtt, és nem kellett ahhoz sok idő, hogy Akihito rájöjjön, nem szokványos üzletemberekről volt szó.  
A fotográfus szép lassan ráfókuszált a gépével a férfiak csoportjára, sőt, némelyikük arcára is. Látszólag ugyan csak beszélgettek a sráccal, de az nem tűnt túl kedélyesnek ettől. Ám, ahogy az már lenni szokott, Akihito sem fotózhatott kedvére minden feltűnés nélkül. Eljött az a pillanat, amikor az idegenek váratlanul felé fordultak, és egyértelműen neki címezve kiáltottak valamit.  
Ő azonban nem értette, mit, és nem volt kedve kivárni, hogy valamilyen más módon adják a tudtára. Futásnak eredt, de az öltönyösök üldözőbe vették, ami még inkább alátámasztotta a feltevését, miszerint nem hétköznapi üzletemberek voltak.  
  
A fogócska viszont nem tartott sokáig, mert Akihito sikeresen bemenekült Asami szállodájába, ahová már egyik alak sem követte. A biztonságosnak vélt épületben kissé kifulladva lépett a recepciós pulthoz, ám a neve megkérdezése nélkül, haladéktalanul távozásra kérték. Koreaiul, csak hogy örüljön. S hiába igyekezett megértetni magát az ott dolgozókkal, két biztonsági őr jóvoltából csakhamar a hotel mögötti sikátorban találta magát.  
Jó, könnyen meglehet, hogy a nap végére nem volt megfelelő az öltözéke egy ilyen kaliberű szállodához, de azért minimum meghallgathatták volna. Sebaj, legalább volt rá indoka, hogy miért nem ment vissza a jakuzához.  
A hátát a hideg falnak vetette, és felnézett az egyre sötétebb égboltra. Tudta, hogy a hotel alkalmazottjai kegyetlenül meg fogják bánni, amit vele tettek, ha mindez Asami fülébe jut; és elképzelhető, hogy ez is közrejátszott abban, hogy nem akarta felhívni a másikat.  
  
Nagyjából tíz perce merenghetett azon, vajon hol töltse az éjszakát, mikor felcsendült a csengőhangja. Meg se kellett néznie, ki a hívó fél, anélkül is tudta.  
\- Hol vagy?  
\- Nem mindegy neked? – gúnyolódott keserűen. – Megint hajléktalanná tettél! – vágta Asami fejéhez, de nem kapott választ. Végül önkéntelenül is kibuggyant belőle a folytatás. – A szálloda mögötti sikátorban vagyok.  
\- Miért is? – érdeklődött az idősebb szenvtelenül.  
\- Mert kukabúvár leszek, mégis miért? – forgatta a szemeit. – Elmerülök a sikátorok sötét bugyraiban.  
\- Értem. Végre rájöttél, hogyan egyeztesd össze a munkánkat.  
\- Fordulj fel, Asami! – kiáltotta dühösen, egyúttal megszakítva a hívást. Ha a másik azt hitte, hogy leleményes volt, hát tévedett. Sosem fog az ő oldalára állni, még csak az kéne. Ő lesz az a riporter, aki egyszer lecsukatja majd Asamit!  
  
Nem, ebben már rég nem hitt. Tudta, hogy képtelen lenne rá, holott a férfi megérdemelte volna. Azonban ez korántsem jelenti azt, hogy az ő oldalára állt volna. Csak nem közvetített minden információt a sajtónak, ennyi.  
S noha tudta, hogy ő csapta le a telefont, valahol egészen mélyen, egy picikét bízott benne, hogy hamarosan feltűnik majd Asami egyik embere, hogy felkísérje a szobájukba. Bár lehet, hogy inkább el kellett volna menekülnie…  
Mégis ott maradt, és nem sokkal később megjelent egy ismerős alak, aki valóban megmutatta neki az utat, gyanúsan ügyelve rá, nehogy Akihito újfent meglépjen. Ám úgy tűnt, a fiúnak esze ágában sem volt, sőt, szokatlanul szótlannak bizonyult. A testőrt viszont ez zavarta a legkevésbé, minthogy a mellette pufogó, kiszámíthatatlan fiatal borzasztóan nézett ki a szálloda többi vendégéhez képest, és rémes szagot árasztott.  
Néhány percnyi liftezés után a páros megérkezett Asami ajtaja elé, legalábbis Akihito erre a következtetésre jutott. Azt mégse feltételezhette, hogy Asami embere mondjuk Fei Longhoz vinné. És tiszta szívből reménykedett benne, hogy a nevezett személy valahol Kínában volt, messze, hihetetlenül messze az ő szállodájuktól.  
Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó, és a kissé morcos Akihito szembe találta magát a nála bosszantóan jobb kedvű jakuza főnökkel.  
Igen, semmi meglepetés, ez Asami szobája volt. Ugyan ki kételkedett egy percig is az ellenkezőjében?  
Az idősebb férfi biccentett egyet, mire a testőre kissé meghajolt előtte, aztán távozott.  
\- A fonnyadt salátalevél illik hozzád – szedett ki egy kis salátadarabot a fiú hajából, mire az duzzogva elcsapta a másik kezét az arcától, és dühösen becsörtetett a szobába. – Nem gondolod, hogy gyerekesen viselkedsz, Takaba? – zárta be az ajtót veszélyesen mosolyogva.  
\- Ha! Én vagyok gyerekes? Ki engedte meg, hogy lemondd a foglalásomat?! – huppant le a lakosztály előszobájában elhelyezett kanapéra. Válasz azonban nem érkezett, mi több, a másik minden figyelmét annak szentelte, hogy bort töltsön két pohárba. – Most persze nem válaszolsz – fújta fel magát Akihito még jobban.  
  
Talán azért, hogy némiképp kiengesztelje a fényképészt, talán azért, mert volt némi hátsószándéka az alkohol hatásával, mindenesetre Asami az asztalra helyezte az egyik poharat, pontosan a mogyoró szőke elé.  
\- Ha azt hiszed, hogy leitathatsz, akkor nagyon tévedsz! – csattant fel Akihito.  
\- Nem mondtam, hogy idd meg – foglalt helyet a kanapén kényelmesen, majd kortyolt egyet az italából, és felvette a korábban az asztalra dobott újságot, hogy ezúttal nyugodt lélekkel végig lapozhassa. Meg kell hagyni, azért megkönnyebbült, amikor hírt kapott Takaba felől. Természetesen ismerte már annyira a másikat, hogy tudja, az túl önfejű volt ahhoz, hogy belássa, kár folyton arra vesztegetnie az idejét, hogy meglépjen mellőle. Előbb vagy utóbb, de mindig visszatért hozzá, az egyetlen személyhez, aki képes volt megvédeni. Ám épp ezt a kitartást szerette a fiúban annyira, és esetenként igen szórakoztatónak bizonyult a játékuk. Akárcsak most.  
  
Akihito elhúzta a száját, és összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. Aztán egy sanda pillantást vetett a férfira, aki rezzenéstelen arccal olvasta a szokásos napilapot, amellyel rendszerint már órákkal ezelőtt végezni szokott.  
Elképzelhető, de szigorúan csak feltételes módban, hogy a jakuza aggódott érte. Persze szemét módon lemondta a hivatalos szobafoglalását, de ha jobban belegondolt, ezzel nem okozott nagy meglepetést számára. Asami mindig helyette döntött, de olykor-olykor pozitív szándéktól vezérelve. Mondjuk évente egyszer.  
Lehetséges, hogy nem kellett volna elszöknie…  
Ismét a másikra pillantott, csakhogy a férfi tekintete már nem az újság cikkeit futotta végig, hanem egyenesen őt fürkészte.  
Az efféle ritka pillanatokban Akihito nem túl büszkén, de biztosan állíthatta, hogy tudta, mi járt Asami fejében.  
  
_Számító seggfej_ – mormolta magában, de hangosan ki nem mondta volna. Annak ugyanis beláthatatlan következményei lettek volna. Így hát halvány pírral az arcán, de továbbra is durcásan, kissé elfordította a fejét a jakuzától.  
\- Mégis miért kellett veled jönnöm? – tudakolta meg végül, noha korántsem volt benne biztos, hogy hallani akarta a választ.  
\- Mert amint magadra hagylak, bajba kerülsz – felelt Asami könnyeden, majd visszatette az asztalra az újságot, és lezseren a kanapé háttámlájának dőlt.  
\- Már megmondtam, Asami, nem fogok felhagyni a munkámmal! – fordult a másik felé tüzes tekintettel. Ám a férfit látszólag ez egy cseppet sem hatotta meg, talán még imponált is neki a fényképész dühkitörése. Mindenesetre békésen felhajtotta a bora maradékát, aztán az asztalra helyezte a poharat a napilap mellé.  
\- És ne felejtsük el, hogy amikor legutóbb elutaztam, arra tértem vissza, hogy a névjegyemmel visszaélve megvertél egy veterán politikust – folytatta a sort, és mosolyra húzódott a szája annak láttán, hogy Takaba először összerezzent a felemlegetett eset hallatán, aztán még mélyebben elpirulva, elhúzott szájjal vágott vissza.  
\- Az az egyik diákom volt! Már mondtam, hogy nem tudhattam előre, mibe torkollik majd az este… És különben is… hé! – méltatlankodott, amikor Asami a türelmét vesztve magához húzta a vonakodó fiatalt.  
\- A felelősség akkor is a tiéd – hallgattatta el egy csókkal Akihitót, aki úgy döntött, kivételesen ennyiben hagyja a kérdést.  
\- Csak hogy tudd, holnap dolgozom – közölte Asamival, mikor ismét levegőhöz jutott. – Ha miattad nem tudok majd egyenesen állni…  
\- Akkor mi lesz? – érdeklődött kihívóan mosolyogva, mire Akihito elkapta a tekintetét, és inkább oldalra nézett.  
\- Elköltözöm – jelentette ki magabiztosan. – Egyébként is szükségem van egy saját lakásra, ahol nyugodtan előhívhatom a fotóimat – folytatta kissé elbizonytalanodva. – Szóval hamarosan elköltözöm, és ne gondold, hogy megint kipakolhatod a lakásomat – fejezte be hezitálva.  
\- Nekem úgy rémlik, hogy te magad döntöttél az összeköltözésről – kínozta tovább.  
\- Az csak átmeneti megoldás volt! – fújt egyet Akihito. – Az újságban megjelent cikk miatt nem mehettem máshova.  
\- Pontosan, Takaba. Egyedül mellettem vagy biztonságban, és ez mindig is így lesz – közölte vele Asami, aztán ismét birtokba vette a fiú ajkait.  
Nehéz lett volna eldönteni, hogy a fáradtság vagy a jakuza határozott fellépése miatt, de Akihito végül hajlandó volt felhagyni a harccal. Legalábbis mára.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon: Jó napot!


	2. Második rész

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> És a fotózás kezdetét veszi! Ám valami félresiklik, valaki dühös lesz, és valaki óvatlan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dőlt betűk használatával a nyelvek ütközését próbáltam hangsúlyosabbá tenni. :)

  
  
Ewon bedobta a törölközőt. Annyiszor megfogadta, hogy nem lesz gyáva és nem menekül el. Most mégis azon kapta magát, hogy egy olyan fotósorozat aktív modelljeként igyekezett pózolni, amelyen nem akart részt venni; de Mookyul ellentmondást nem tűrően magával hurcolta.   
A munkafolyamat azonban mindinkább frusztrálóbbá vált, és Ewon őszintén sajnálta a stábot. A maga részéről igyekezett eleget tenni a javaslatoknak, hogy hova álljon és mit csináljon, de el kellett ismernie, nem erre a munkára született. Ahogyan a kollégái sem, akik talán még nála is merevebben álltak a díszlet előtt.  
A legmegalázóbb mégis az volt, amikor rövid szünetet rendeltek el, és Ewon puszta udvariasságból megkérdezte a kollégáit, hogy kérnek-e kávét. Természetesen igennel válaszoltak, majd sorra csatlakozott hozzájuk minden jelenlévő. A szőkeség pedig harminc kávé lefőzése után kimerülten huppant le az egyik kanapéra, amelyen az egyik fényképész pihent.  
\- Remélem, hogy a vezetőhelyettes meggondolja magát, és nem kéri fel, hogy álljon be modellnek… - mormolta Ewon, mialatt az említett felettese odasétált Mookyulhoz, hogy tisztelettel felkérje egy nagyszerű lehetőségre. Ám a férfi épp egy japán üzletemberrel beszélgetett, és a létező leggyilkosabb pillantását vetette be annak érdekében, hogy elűzze a zavaró tényezőt a közeléből. Erre a vezetőhelyettes rémülten eloldalgott, Ewon pedig biztos távolból szemlélve a történteket, megcsóválta a fejét. – Tudtam, hogy nem fog működni. Ilyen tekintettel még egy használt autót se lehetne eladni.  
-  _Az egész bűzlik_  – tűnődött Takaba hangosan. –  _Asami nyilván nem azért jött velem, hogy kísérgessen, de akkor mit tervezhet?_  
\- Do you speak English?* – kérdezte Ewon a fényképésztől, mire az válaszul csak a fejét csóválta. Akihito nyelvtudása nagyjából az ominózus „nem beszélek angolul” mondatig terjedt. Ezt viszont nem szívesen használta, mert az emberek ilyenkor következetesen angolul folytatták tovább a beszélgetést.  
  
Ezt követően a páros némán várakozott tovább a kanapén, és gyanakodva méregették tovább az udvariasan tárgyaló szeretőiket.   
-  _Miért kell engem is mindig belerángatnia mindenbe?!_  – horkantott Takaba a kelleténél kissé hangosabban, amit jól illusztrált, hogy a jakuza mellett álló szemüveges férfi jeges pillantást vetett rá, akárha legszívesebben örökre elnémította volna a fiút. Kár, hogy az fejvesztés terhével járt volna.  
\- Francba, mit hittem? Persze, hogy leáll traccsolni az első szívtipróval – morfondírozott Ewon, miközben a térdén könyökölt. – Egész idő alatt vele beszélgetett. Talán egy volt szeretője lenne? – Nem, az teljességgel kizárt volt, hogy Mookyul „apja” eltűrte volna, hogy a „trónörökösének” japán szeretője legyen; de legalábbis a szerető nem távozott volna élve. Ám, mivel pont az említett „apa” miatt nem érvelhetett azzal, hogy az idegen túl idős lett volna párjához, nem vált sokkal nyugodtabbá. Utálta, amikor rátörtek ezek az érzések.  
-  _Ismerik egymást?_  – vonta össze a szemöldökét Takaba, egy újabb alvilági üzletet gyanítva a dolog hátterében. –  _Mi másért lenne itt Asami? Eleve azért hozott ide, mert dolga akadt Szöulban. Lehet, hogy rólad van szó?_  – nézett érdeklődve Ewonra, aki nagyban viaskodott saját magával. –  _Rosszul nézel ki, beadtak valamit?_  
Ekkor a két férfi a fiatal páros látványos tanulmányozásába kezdett, amitől az érintetteket kirázta a hideg.  
\- Miért néznek felénk? – sóhajtott fel Ewon a fejét csóválva, majd nyomorát nyilvánvalóbbá téve, masszírozni kezdte a halántékát. – Tudtam, hogy rossz ötlet volt idejönni. Reménytelen, hogy ez a szörnyeteg valaha is emberré váljon.   
-  _Lehet, hogy el akarják adni a fiút?_  – nézett ezúttal döbbenten a mellette ülő, értetlen szőkére. –  _Menekülj!_  – próbálta figyelmeztetni az idegent, de az válaszul csak pislogott párat.  
  
\- Még mindig nem beszélek japánul – biztosította róla a fotográfust, aki úgy tűnt, elfelejteni látszott ezt a picike akadályt. – Mibe, hogy már a nyakkendőjét igazgatja…? – sandított a maffiavezérek felé, és igaza lett. Mookyulnak valóban melege lehetett, és az sem volt kizárható, hogy elege volt a bájcsevegésből, mivel öntudatlanul is a nyakkendőjével vacakolt. - Ha! A divat ára! – jelentette ki diadalittasan, ahogy Akihitóhoz fordult. – Megérdemli, amiért mindig ilyen lehengerlően néz ki…  
-  _Biztos vagy benne, hogy bele akarsz folyni az ügyleteikbe?_  – kérdezett vissza értetlenül a másik. Úgy tűnt, hogy a modellnek lett volna választási lehetősége – vele ellentétben. Mivel tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy Asami egy szadista vadállat volt, aki folyton belekényszerítette őt mindenfélébe, amelybe csupán az áruló teste egyezett bele. Nos, Takaba még a tagadó fázisban volt, amin Ewon már… túljutott.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – vont vállat Ewon. – És arról sem, miért magyarázok neked. Te sem érthetsz.  
-  _Nem érted?_  – tette két kezét a koreai vállára. –  _El kell futnod!_  
\- Mi a baj? – vonta össze a szemöldökét értetlenül, aztán tekintete akaratlanul is Mookyul felé siklott. A hirtelen jött féltékenység azon nyomban kiült a másik arcára, hiszen utálta, ha bárki túl közel került a szőkéhez, s az sem ígért túl sok jót, hogy megindult feléjük. – Ajaj, megint bekattant! – konstatálta Ewon, öntudatlanul is a menekülési útvonalat keresve, hogy legalább ne a főnöke és ennyi ember előtt rendezzenek jelenetet. Mert abban nem kételkedett, hogy a szituációnak nem lehetett más végkimenetele.  
  
Ahogy a szörnyeteg alakja mindinkább közeledni látszott, Ewon szíve hevesebben kezdett verni, s amint eltoltak előttük egy zöld vásznat – melyet a fotózáshoz kívántak használni a szünet után -, megragadta a japán fiú kezét, és menekülőre fogta.   
Mookyul szitkozódva várta meg, hogy eltűnjön az útjából a szerencsétlen stábtag, de már késő volt. A két szőke eltűnt a sötét folyosón, ezért kénytelen volt utánuk iramodni.   
-  _Hova megyünk?!_  – kérdezte Takaba, miközben szorosabban markolt rá fényképezőgépére. Egyenesen a hátsó ajtó felé futottak lélekszakadva, és Takaba a válla fölött hátra tekintve látta feltűnni a számára ismeretlen maffiavezért, aki fokozatosan behozta lemaradását. –  _Hogy lehet valakinek ilyen hosszú lába?!_  
\- Csak érjünk ki az utcára, ott nincs kamera – lihegte a koreai. Már az idejét se tudta, mikor kellett utoljára Mookyul elől menekülnie, de arra még nagyon jól emlékezett, hogy az eset akkor sem az ő győzelmével zárult.   
Alighogy kivágódott a hátsó ajtó és kiértek a sikátorba, Ewont utolérte a végzete, aki mérgesen a falhoz szorította. A bajba jutott modell láttán Akihito készített egy gyors fotót annak bántalmazásáról.  
\- Hé! Mit képzelsz?! – fordult felé a főnök, egyenesen a fényképezőgépért nyúlva, ám Ewon lefogta a kezét.  
\- Hagyd, nem csinált semmit! – bizonygatta, nehogy a fotóst valami baj érje.  
\- Jung Fox! – mordult partnerére ekkor a férfi, amit Takaba felvont szemöldökkel, egyre értetlenebbül szemlélt. Azt hitte, hogy a vezér bántani akarta a másikat. Azonban, ha jobban megfigyelte a helyzetet, rá kellett döbbennie, hogy Mookyul még annyira sem szorította meg Ewon karját, hogy kipirosodjon a bőr. – Megint el akarsz menekülni?  
  
\- Nem gondolod, hogy azt még reggel megtettem volna? – rótta fel neki Ewon morcosan.  
\- Honnan kellene tudnom, hogy mi jár a fejedben?! – kérte számon Mookyul, de kérdését pár perces némaság követte. Mindketten tudták, hogy leginkább sehogy. Ewonnak mindig sikerült csőbe húznia, ha az érdeke úgy kívánta. Így hát a szőkeség taktikát váltott.  
\- Minek jöttél ide, ha végig mással voltál elfoglalva? – vonta kérdőre ő is a másikat.  
\- Már értem – húzódott mosolyra Mookyul szája.  
\- Mit értesz? – kérdezte balsejtelemmel.  
\- Az én kis Foxom megint féltékeny lett.  
\- Nem lettem! Ne kezdd megint… – vörösödött el azonnal, épp csak az maradt rejtély, hogy a dühtől vagy a zavarától. – Ne harapd a fülemet! Főnök, ezt nem szabad nyilvánosan! Mondom, hogy nem akartam elmenekülni, aú! – rázta le magáról a férfit feldúltan, de az csak arcátlanul tovább mosolygott, miközben elengedte.  
  
-  _Takaba!_  – érte őket utol Asami titkára, aki pisztollyal a kezében rohant ki a sikátorba. Mindenre fel volt készülve, csak arra nem, hogy a fiúra úgy fog rátalálni, hogy az elpirulva és kissé megszeppenve ácsorog majd a koreai pár mellett. Kirishima még sosem látta őt ilyennek, de mivel sértetlennek tűnt, eltette a fegyverét. –  _Legalább akkor nyugton maradhatnál, amikor dolgozol!_  – szidta le a fényképészt, aki erre felemelte az állát, és összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. Elég volt egyetlen számon kérő mondat, hogy kizökkentse őt a pillanatnyi tanácstalanságából.  
-  _Nos, pont Asami egyik kedves ismerőse miatt kerültem ilyen helyzetbe, megint_  – vetett egy gyanakvó pillantást Mookyulra. –  _Egyébként is, mit csinál itt Asami?_  
-  _Az nem tartozik rád, Takaba Akihito_  – igazította meg a szemüvegét Kirishima. – Véget ért a szünet, vissza kellene mennünk – tájékoztatta Ewonékat, akik válaszul bólintottak, és elindultak befelé. –  _Takaba_  – sóhajtott egyet bosszúsan, mire a fényképész elhúzott szájjal, de hajlandó volt visszatérni az épületbe.  
  
A fotósorozat elkészítése közben Akihito képtelen volt teljesen odafigyelni a munkájára, ezért folyamatosan olyan amatőr hibákat követett el, amelyekért már a mestere is leszidta. Mégse tehetett ellene semmit. Azon töprengett, hogy nem elég, hogy Asami akadályozta a karrierjét, de ráadásul még sötét ügyleteket is folytatott az orra előtt; és ő egy árva szót sem értett a koreai társalgásból, tehát nyomozni se tudott a rejtélyes üzlet kapcsán. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy amint sikerült erről a bosszantó tényről elterelnie a gondolatait, és visszafordította a tekintetét a reflektorfényben szenvedő Ewonra, eszébe jutottak a sikátorban történtek. Már egészen biztos volt benne, hogy a szőke fiatalnak nem eshetett bántódása, mert a vezérnek, akivel a jelek szerint együtt volt, semmiféle ártó szándéka nem volt. Sőt, egyértelműen féltékenységből rohant utánuk, ám itt jött a következő probléma. Ha egy kemény bűnöző képes volt fejvesztve rohanni, hogy megmentse a szeretőjét, akkor érte miért nem ment el Asami? Hiszen Kirishima is előrántott pisztollyal jelent meg, vagyis nem voltak biztosak benne, hogy semmi rossz nem történhetett vele.   
  
Ez pedig eszébe juttatta a tegnapi napot, amikor arra számított, hogy Asami emberei körbekergetik majd a városban, de nem tették. Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a férfit hidegen hagyta, mi történt vele. Nyílt színen üzletelt egy másik bűnszervezet vezetőjével, az egész fotózás csak egy színjáték volt, és bármibe le merte volna fogadni, hogy ő maximum bónusznak minősült. Egyfelől megőrjítette a gondolat, hogy a Hongkongban történtek csak eddig voltak hatással a jakuzára, másfelől viszont nem számított többre. Lehet, hogy néha elképzelte, milyen lenne, ha sikerülne elérnie, hogy Asami tényleg belé szeressen, de mindannyiszor elbizonytalanodott abban, hogy volt-e rá reális esély. És a válasz végig az orra előtt hevert.  
Az érzelmi feszültségen túl, Akihitót még jobban irritálta, hogy ő elsősorban oknyomozó riporter volt. A magazinok, esküvők és reklámok csak másodlagosak voltak számára, mivel a jövedelmét ki kellett egészítenie valahogyan. Erre nem elég, hogy eljött Szöulig egy reklám miatt, de a háta mögött a szó szoros értelmében feketekereskedelmet folytattak. És ő nem fordulhatott hátra, hogy készítsen néhány lesi fotót, mert Asami emberei azon nyomban elkobozták volna a gépét.   
  
Dühében addig-addig állítgatta az egyik lámpát, míg az leesett az állványról, és a földön való gurulása során elvakította a mesterét. Rákvörösen fogadta a szidalmakat, amelyekre nem reagálhatott, de a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Asami emberei jókedvűen figyelték a megalázását. A főnökük azonban rá se hederített, ami Akihitót végképp kihozta a béketűrésből. Elege lett az állítólagos szeretőjéből.   
Arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogyha a jakuza ténykedése okozta problémák már véresen komolyan az ő munkája rovására mentek, akkor az volt a minimum, ha viszonozta a szívességet. Megmerevedett izmokkal, ridegen fordított hátat a kedélyes társaságnak, úgy szedte össze a rebellis lámpát és a földbe tiport büszkesége maradványait.   
És valóban, Takaba nem tévedett sokat, ugyanis Asami egyelőre nem vette észre, hogy jelentős változás következett volna be a másik viselkedésében. Csakhogy a jakuza testőre és titkára jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak egymással. Erősen élt bennük a gyanú, hogy nekik kell majd visszacipelni a fiút a főnökük szállodájába; feltéve, hogy nem állt szándékukban egész éjjel a fényképészt hajkurászni Szöul utcáin. Túl jól ismerték már ahhoz Takabát, hogy ne tűnjön fel nekik, amikor előtört a lázadó énje, és ez soha semmi jót nem ígért számukra.  
  
\- Hé, Takaba – fordult a fiúhoz az egyik stábtag, akivel Takaba több munkája során is együtt dolgozott már, és lassan kezdtek összebarátkozni.  
\- Hm? – fordult a kérdező felé, de még a fényképeket vizsgálgatta a gépén.  
\- Hogyhogy nem voltál a szállodánkban? – érdeklődött udvarias hangnemben.  
\- Ó, valami hiba történt a foglalásnál, és az én szobámat lemondták – vakargatta a tarkóját Akihito zavartan, mire a másik elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá.  
\- Komolyan?!  
\- Igen, de nem baj, megoldottam – mosolygott kényszeredetten.  
\- Biztos? – tudakolta továbbra is döbbenten. – Mert Takashi lemondta a munkát az utolsó pillanatban, és az én szobámban lett egy szabad ágy. Ha gondolod, akkor a tiéd lehet, a cégnek mindenképp ki kell fizetnie.  
\- Valóban? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Akihito, aztán tűnődve a bűnözőknek titulált csoport felé fordult, de Asami és hűséges emberei, illetőleg a koreai csoport már nem voltak ott. – Köszönöm, elfogadom – fordult vissza erőltetett jókedvvel a kérdező felé, aki egy biccentést követően örömmel folytatta tovább a munkáját, hiszen részéről megvolt a napi jótett.   
Egy órával később a fotózás véget ért, és a stábtagok megkönnyebbülten pakolták össze a felszerelésüket.  
\- És elvárom, hogy holnap kitűnő munkát végezz – zárta le a negyedórás kioktatást Akihito mestere, amit a fiú kénytelen-kelletlen, enyhén lehajtott fejjel hallgatott. Ám Asami és a csatlósai még ekkor sem tértek vissza, s ezzel igencsak a fényképész kezére játszottak. 

*

Eközben Ewon már röpke fél órája fontolgatta, hogy hazasétál. Úgyis le volt maradva a házimunkákkal, lett volna mit csinálnia, de nem, Mookyul ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy együtt menjenek haza. Mintha a szőkének nem kellett volna egyébként is mindennap megtennie ezt a halálos, húsz perces távolságot. Türelmetlenül dobolt kezével a szék háttámláján, amire a rendeltetésszerű használattól eltérően, fordítva ült rá.   
Már mindenki elment, akit ismert, és a stábtagok is tömegesen vonultak az ajtó felé. Mindegyikük, leszámítva a korábbi társalgópartnerét, aki először integetett a távozó ismerőseinek, aztán egyenesen Ewon felé vette az irányt. Mikor a szőke elé ért, Akihito csípőre tette a kezét, elgondolkodott pár másodpercre, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, körbe tekintett a helyiségen.   
Ewon összevont szemöldökkel figyelte az előtte álló fiút. Lett volna rá ötlete, hogy mire készülhetett a fényképész, de egyik opció sem tűnt kecsegtetőnek. A gyanúja pedig beigazolódni látszott, amikor Takaba megragadta az egyik kezét, majd valami érthetetlen magyarázat kíséretében, vigyorogva a kijárat felé cibálta őt.   
  
Mentségére legyen mondva, Ewon minden tőle telhetőt megtett annak érdekében, hogy ne rabolják el. Belekapaszkodott egy székbe, egy ajtófélfába, de még egy korlátba is, csakhogy Akihito erősebbnek bizonyult. Ráadásul megállás nélkül csevegett valamiről, amit a koreai képtelen volt megfejteni. El-elkapott ugyan pár szót, amiről sejtette, mit jelenthetett, de ettől még nem vált érthetőbbé a helyzet.   
Kiderült, hogy amilyen kicsinek és törékenynek tűnt, a fotográfus pont annyira volt izmos is. Minthogy nap mint nap futott, ugrott, kúszott és mászott a munkája miatt, ez csak természetes volt. Azonban Ewon nem mondhatta el ugyanezt magáról. Egész álló nap egy irodában dolgozott, és őszintén, Mookyul mellett csak álmodhatott arról, hogy egyszer lesz ereje lekúszni egy edzőterembe. Persze leüthette volna Akihitót, hogy visszaszaladhasson az épületbe, amelyet immár elég egyértelműen maguk mögött hagytak, de a fiú kisebb volt nála. Emellett aranyos volt, nem üthette meg, képtelen lett volna rá. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy semmilyen ártó szándékot sem vélt felfedezni a másik viselkedésében. Lelkes volt, szélesen mosolygott, és nem tett semmi furcsát.   
Leszámítva, hogy épp elrabolta Ewont.  
-  _Megkértem az egyik munkatársamat, hogy hívjon nekem egy taxit…_  - pásztázta tekintetével az úttestet Akihito. –  _Lehetőleg olyat, amelyiknek a sofőrje beszéli a nyelvemet, ha találnak olyat a társaságnál. Á, az lesz az!_  
\- Egy mukkot sem értek… de jobb lesz, ha én nem szállok be ebbe a taxiba… - vakargatta a tarkóját Ewon zavartan. Egészen addig, míg Takaba be nem rántotta az autóba, és meg nem adta az úti céljukat a sofőrnek.   
  
Alig hagytak maguk mögött néhány utcát, mikor megszólalt Ewon telefonja. A hívó fél neve láttán a szőke komolyan elgondolkodott azon, hogy az lenne a legjobb, ha kihajítaná a telefont az ablakon. Nem akarta felvenni, nem merte. Végül nyelt egyet, és remegő ujjal megnyomta a hívás fogadására szolgáló gombot.  
\- JUNG FOX! HOL A FASZBAN VAGY?! AZT MONDTAM, HOGY VÁRJ MEG OTT, AHOL VAGY!  
\- Öhm… - igyekezett előrukkolni valamivel Ewon, miközben csüggedten konstatálta, hogy a jobb fülére ideiglenesen megsüketült. – Még mindig várlak ott, ahol vagyok…  
\- FOX! HOL VAGY?  
\- Egy taxiban, de minden rendben – igyekezett lenyugtatni a kedélyeket.  
-  _Történt valami?_  – érdeklődött Akihito felvont szemöldökkel, mit sem sejtve arról, mekkora bajt hozott megint a saját – és társa – fejére. Holott csak annyi lett volna a célja, hogy kicsikarjon valamiféle emberi érzést Asamiból, amit az utóbbi időben a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem sikerült elérnie.   
-  _Lehet, hogy a főnökével beszélget_  – ajánlotta a taxis, és megvonta a vállát.  
\- Kivel vagy? – zendült fel Mookyul hangja gyanúsan mélyen és nyugodtan, mire Ewon szemei elkerekedtek.  
  
\- N-ne aggódj, Főnök, csak az egyik japán vendégünk becibált egy autóba, és… - fejtegette erőltetett mosollyal az arcán, mígnem lefagyott, és rátört a felismerés. A szünetben a fiú után jött az ismeretlen nagykutya egyik embere, méghozzá felfegyverkezve. Ő pedig most lépett le azzal a bizonyos fiúval. Ismét. – Mami, lehet, hogy most rabolt el egy másik maffiacsoport! – fakadt ki önkéntelenül. Ezt hallva, a taxis félrerántotta a kormányt, és leparkolt a járda mellé.  
\- MI?! MI AZ, HOGY MÁSIK?! – szűrődött ki még a készülékből a Főnök dühöngése, de szerelme letette a telefont.  
\- Maffia? – fordult hátra a sofőr. – Viccelsz, kölyök?  
\- Azt hiszem, a főnök szeretője lehet – hebegte Ewon, mialatt a vezető szemügyre vette Takabát, aki természetesen egy szót sem értett a társalgásból, de azért igyekezett ártatlanul mosolyogni. Nem volt egyszerű feladata, minekutána egyre hevesebben vert a szíve. Még vészesen közel voltak a felvétel helyszínéhez, és nem akarta, hogy most kapják el. Akkor az egész terve értelmét vesztette volna, sőt.  
\- Nekem úgy tűnik, inkább te raboltad el – jegyezte meg a taxis, mialatt gyanakodva végigmérte Ewont, aki erre automatikusan Akihitóra pillantott. A fényképész kicsinek és ártalmatlannak tűnt… Ezek után ki hinne neki, hogy a fiú cibálta magával, és nem fordítva? Páni félelem fogta el, ahogy erre ráeszmélt.  
  
\- Istenem, ki fognak csinálni! – vonta le a következtetést kétségbeesve. Szinte varázsszóra, de cseppet sem váratlanul, újfent megcsörrent a mobilja. – Sangchul, meg fognak ölni! – kiáltotta a telefonba sírásra görbülő szájjal, mikor fogadta a hívást.  
\- Miket beszélsz, Ewon? Mi történt? – rökönyödött meg Sangchul, és szinte suttogva beszélt. – A Főnök őrjöng.  
\- Elraboltam egy francos jakuza szeretőjét – állt össze végre a teljes kép Ewon számára. Tudhatta volna, amint azok a gyanús alakok beléptek az épületbe! Hogy nem tűnt fel a dolog a munkatársainak? Vagy a cégvezetőnek? Hacsak nem volt benne ő is…  
\- De miért? – borult ki most már Sangchul is. Nem ő lesz az, aki átadja ezt a hírt Mookyulnak, de nem ám. – Ha a Főnök ezt megtudja…  
\- Akkor kinyír. Életem végéig menekülnöm kell majd a maffia elől! – temette arcát a kezébe. – Hova menjek?! Talán Kínába…  
-  _Miről van szó?_  – érdeklődött Akihito szolidan, kissé hátrányos helyzetben érezve magát.  
-  _A szöszi Kínába akar menni_  – vigyorgott a taxis, aki nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mennyire lehet komoly ez a maffia dolog. A maga részéről nem bonyolódott volna bele egy efféle ügybe, de a két fiatal inkább tűnt szánalmasnak, mint ijesztőnek. Az állítólagos túszejtő ártatlan tekintettel nézegetett hol rá, hol a szőkére, míg az utóbbi idegösszeroppanást kapott egy olyan bűntett vádja miatt, amit a jelek szerint el sem követett. Csak nem lehetett olyan komoly a helyzet…  
  
-  _Megőrültél?!_  – kapott Ewon karjához Akihito kétségbeesetten. –  _Nemrég szabadultam ki onnan! Engem azonnal elfognának, és kezdődne elölről az egész. Csak egy városnézésre gondoltam._  
\- Csak várost akart nézni – nevetett fel a sofőr, mire Ewon meglepetten pislogott párat. Akkor nem fogja a Han folyóban végezni?  
\- Ó. Hát… hát jó – egyezett bele bizonytalanul. Igazán kezdhették volna ezzel. Vagy egy szótárral. Mégis ki nem tanul angolul manapság? – Sangchul, a Főnöknek üzenem, hogy körbevezetek valakit a környéken, de nem fog sokáig tartani.  
\- Ewon… - kezdte bizonytalanul a férfi, ám egy tompa puffanást követően már nem az ő hangja szólalt meg a vonal másik végén.  
\- Ajánlom, hogy jó magyarázattal szolgálj erre! – forrongott Mookyul.  
\- F-fogok is! – vakargatta a tarkóját Ewon. Ugyan szerette volna tudni, mi történt Sangchullal, de a lelki békéje érdekében jobbnak látta, ha ez örök rejtély maradt. – Mi lenne, ha hétkor találkoznánk a szokásos étterem előtt? Akkor mindent elmagyarázok… Ígérem.

*

\- Pontban hétkor – szögezte le Mookyul, aztán kissé higgadtabbnak tűnve letette a telefont. Az emberei pedig, akik a karrierválasztásukhoz képest meglepően aggódó képet vágtak Ewon eltűnésének hallatán, azonnal nyaggatni kezdték őt arról, hogy mi történt.  
\- Főnök, megint mit tettél Ewonnal?  
\- Miért nem tudsz egy kicsit kedvesebb lenni hozzá?  
\- Folyton kisajátítod…  
\- Az iroda sem a régi nélküle…  
Ami Asamit illette, ő kissé távolabb állt a társaságtól, és a hátát a falnak vetve gyújtott rá egy szál cigarettára. Minimális érdeklődést mutatott a koreai banda iránt, még akkor is, amikor a tárgyalópartnere megpróbált némi keménységet és észt verni az emberei fejébe. Szó szerint.  
\- Kirishima – szólította meg a titkárát, aki azonnal felé fordította a tekintetét. – Hol van Takaba?  
\- A biztonsági őrök szerint – felelt lehalkított hangon -, azzal a szőke hajú fiatallal, Jung Ewonnal távozott, aki itt dolgozik. Nincs büntetett előélete, kiváló eredményekkel végezte el a tanulmányait, és minden részmunkaidős állásáról pozitív ajánlóleveleket kapott – összegezte az összegyűjtött információkat, amelyeket Asami kérését megelőzve, ő már a szünetben történt incidenst követően összegyűjtött. – Tiszta, mint a hó. Az egyetlen gyanús adat az, hogy mielőtt elhelyezkedett volna ennél a cégnél, a Saehan Credit Unionnál dolgozott… mindenesként.  
\- Ez sokat megmagyaráz. – Az utolsó adat nélkül is egyszerű volt megállapítani, hogy a fiú a család tagjának számított, így semmiképpen sem hozhatott elhamarkodott döntést. A koreaiak vezére meggondolatlan és heves természetű volt, ugyanakkor Asami szállítóhálózatának egyik legfontosabb összekötő pontját képezte. Nem engedhette, hogy megromoljon közöttük a kapcsolat.   
\- Az őr bevallása alapján – igazította meg a szemüvegét Kirishima kelletlenül -, Takaba volt az, aki maga után húzta a fiút.  
\- Csakugyan? – emelte fel az egyik szemöldökét Asami, de akaratlanul is kuncogott, ahogy elképzelte a jelenetet. – Küldj utánuk annyi embert, ahányat csak lehet, de ne avatkozzanak közbe, és kerüljék a feltűnést – utasította asszisztensét, aki válaszul bólintott, aztán távozott, hogy intézkedjen.   
  
Az ideiglenesen magára hagyott jakuza lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy az egyik keze zsebre téve pihenjen, míg a másik az oldala mellett lezseren lógva tartotta az égő cigaretta szálat. Érthetetlen volt számára, hogy Mookyul miért akadt ki ennyire a fiúk eltűnésén, hiszen egyikük sem látszott veszélyesnek a másikra nézve. Bár tény, hogy Akihito jól karmolt, és ha menekülésről volt szó, nem kegyelmezett az ellenfelének.   
Azonban Szöul túl nagy falat volt Takabának. Jóllehet ezt még magának sem szívesen ismerte el, de Asamit nyugtalanította a gondolat, hogy a helyiek nem félték eléggé a hatalmát. A fiú mágnesként vonzotta a bajt, de otthon legalább a veszélyes figurák nem mertek belekötni. Hála egy véletlen folytán elterjedt hírnek Asami különleges valakijéről, akit jobb volt messziről elkerülni. Feltéve persze, hogy nem akartak egy fejjel szegényebbé válni.  
A város rejtett veszélyeitől eltekintve, a jakuza nem tudta hova tenni a nyughatatlan fotográfus viselkedését. A tegnapi kis szökési kísérletére előre számított, elvégre Takaba a szó szoros értelmében véve szabadúszó riporter volt. Ám Asaminak sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy ezúttal mivel sikerült felszínre hoznia a fiú lázadó énjét?  
Nem hiába, Akihito mindig képes volt meglepetésekkel szolgálni számára, de épp ez fűszerezte be a mindennapjaikat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you speak English? – Beszélsz angolul?  
> Jung Fox – Ezt a zseniális becenevet meghagytam ebben a formában. A „fox” rókát, ravasz személyt jelent, és Ewon nem véletlenül érdemelte ki, hogy így hívják :D


	3. Harmadik rész

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nagy szökés, avagy ezt neked, Asami. Ezt Akihito sem gondolhatta komolyan…

A szökésben lévő páros taxival járta körbe a várost, néha megállva egy-egy nevezetességnél. S mivel az óra úgyis járt, a sofőr meg unatkozott, esetenként hajlandó volt fordítani a két fiúnak. Szó se róla, Akihito élvezte a kis túrát, és hálás volt azért, hogy a modell nem jelentette fel emberrablásért. Azonban biztosra vette, hogy legalább két havi fizetése rá fog menni a taxis kifizetésére. Ennek ellenére nem volt kedve visszakúszni a jakuzához, még hergelni akarta egy kicsit.   
Amíg Ewon beugrott az egyik üzletbe, hogy alapanyagokat vásároljon a vacsorához, a fényképész a járókelőket és egy kisebb zöld területet kapott lencsevégre. Néha igazán meghökkentő helyeken, akár a leglehetetlenebb kiszögellésekben is fákat talált. Mikor a szőke idegenvezetője visszatért, ellátogattak a Dongdaemun Történelmi és Kultúrparkba, amely kivilágítva igazán lenyűgöző látványt nyújtott, és megkoronázta Takaba egyébként borzasztó napját. Ekkor következett az utolsó állomásuk, az étterem, ahova Ewon korábban megbeszélte a találkozóját.  
Akihito kifizette a taxist, és megköszönte a szolgálatait. Ewonnak szintén köszönetet mondott, és megígérte neki, hogy e-mailben elküldi majd a róla készült képeket. Jóllehet a szőke nyilvánvalóan aggódva méregette a fényképészt, mégis búcsút intett neki. Lassú léptekkel haladt az étteremhez, miközben a taxis elhajtott mellette.   
Takaba, aki az ellenkező irányba indult, még hátrafordult, hogy lássa, Ewon nem került-e nagy bajba. A szőke fiatal azonban a tarkóját vakargatva sétált oda a luxusautójának támaszkodó, napszemüveges maffiavezérhez. A sötét hajú férfi először látványosan felmérte, hogy párjának nem esett-e bántódása, aztán kinyitotta neki az ajtót.  
  
Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Akihito ismét előre fordult, és komótos léptekkel, céltalanul indult útnak a hazafelé igyekvő tömegben. Pontosan ez hiányzott az Asamival való kapcsolatából. Az olyan kis figyelmességek, mint az ajtó kinyitása. Persze ez kissé lealacsonyító is lehet, és minden bizonnyal lenne érte egy-két keresetlen szava Asamihoz, de legalább látná az igyekezetet, a szándékot. A legkedvesebb dolog, amit a férfi tett eddig e téren, az volt, amikor a karjaiban cipelte fel őt a lakására. Nem mintha ebben később túl sok köszönet lett volna. Természetesen értékelte, hogy Asami jó néhányszor megmentette az életét, de nem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül, hogy a jakuza valahogy mindig hasznot húzott a dologból. Az összeköltözésük is elsősorban Asami kezére játszott, hiszen a szeretője így mindig kéznél volt.   
Akihito küzdeni akart. Az álmaiért és valamiért, amit képtelen lett volna szavakba önteni. Azonban Asami összezavarta, és ő attól tartott, hogyha valaha is behódolna a férfinak – amire nagyjából annyi esély volt, mint arra, hogy a pandák csíkosak lesznek -, az hamar ráunna. Akihito viszont szomjazott arra, hogy a másiknak igenis szüksége legyen rá. Arra, hogy ne ő legyen az egyetlen, aki összeomlik majd, amikor különválnak az útjaik. Mert be fog következni, nem igaz?  
Már az elválás puszta gondolata is villámcsapásként érte. Noha nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy felmerült benne, de nem akarta, még nem. Vágyott erre a biztos pontra, de tanácstalan volt, hogy mit kellene tennie a megőrzése érdekében.  
A súlyos dilemmájából azonban kisvártatva kizökkentette egy olyan személy látványa, aki mellett első pillantásra talán elment volna. Ám a megérzése azt sugallta, hogy vegye szemügyre jobban. 

*

Mookyul átlépte a sebességkorlátot, és ez a legkevésbé sem zavarta. Nem ez volt az első eset, és véleménye szerint túl rövid volt az éjszaka, ha Ewon még főzni is akart. Igazán egyszerűbb lett volna bemenniük az étterembe, ha már egyszer ott voltak, de volt valami kecsegtető az otthon vacsorázás lehetőségében… Talán a kiengesztelés ígérete?  
\- Sangchul végzett egy kis kutatómunkát a találkozó előtt – törte meg végül a kettejük között uralkodó csendet. – Kiderült, hogy az egyik stábtag Asami Ryuichi szeretője.  
\- Takaba? – fordította felé a tekintetét Ewon.  
\- Már te is rájöttél, nem? – vetett egy pillantást párjára. – Nem tudom, mit gondoltak. A kölyök oknyomozó riportert játszik, míg Asami az egyik…  
\- Legelvetemültebb gengszter? – ajánlotta, de csak egy morgást kapott válaszul. Mookyul nem vette a fáradságot, hogy megcáfolja, így szótlanul száguldottak tovább. Egészen addig, amíg a szőke meg nem próbálta kihúzni a másikból, hogy mégis mi a frász történt ma. – Tényleg, eddig nem is mesélted, miféle  _legális_  üzletbe kezdtél a cégem reklámjának szponzorával. Esetleg lótusztermesztés?  
\- Ebből jobban teszed, ha kimaradsz – parkolt le az autóval a szokásos helyére.  
\- Naná, semmi közöm hozzá – horkantott Ewon. – Majd ne lepődj meg, ha visszajárok kísérteni, miután minden ok nélkül elraboltak és kicsináltak – jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen, miközben kikapcsolta a biztonsági övét.  
\- El is várnám, hogy visszatérj hozzám – fordította maga felé kedvese arcát Mookyul, és közelebb hajolt.  
\- Az már nem hozna vissza – vetette fel. – És egy hétig se bírnád az önmegtartóztatást– mosolyodott el.  
\- Ki mondta, hogy egy hetet kellene várnom? – simított végig Ewon arcán. – Levadásznám a felelősöket, aztán csatlakoznék hozzád – ölelte magához a szőkét, aki most sem tiltakozott ellene, ahogyan sosem, mikor a szörnyetege épp romantikus hangulatban volt. Mookyulnak pontosan ez volt a célja, elfeledtetni a másikkal a mai nap eseményeit.  
\- De Főnök, és ha Takaba bajba került? Megállíthattam volna.  
  
Csak nem bírta ki, és Mookyul neheztelően fel is mordult.   
\- Asami a fegyvereinket szállítja az útvonala fenntartásáért cserébe. Add fel, Fox. Hiába ez a könyörgő tekintet, őrültség lenne beavatkozni a személyes ügyeibe – szögezte le ellentmondást nem tűrően, aztán eltávolodott a másiktól, és kiszállt az autóból.   
Ewon követte a példáját, bár korántsem boldogan. Amíg a lifthez nem értek, kétségtelenül az elhangzottakon töprengett; szinte az arcára volt írva, hát Mookyul egyelőre békén hagyta. Az esetek többségében Ewon racionálisan gondolkodott, de néha még mindig hajlamos volt magára venni mások gondjait, és tovább ásni a saját sírját.   
A liftbe azonban nem csak ők, hanem egy anyuka és a négy év körüli kislánya is beszálltak a földszinten. Ettől kezdve mindkét férfi figyelmét a gyerek kötötte le, aki az anyja sálját húzogatta, s közben Mookyulra mutogatott. Hiába szidta meg érte a nő, hogy nem illik megbámulni másokat, ahogyan mutogatni sem, a kislányt egyszerűen lenyűgözte a "modell" látványa.  
Ewon várakozóan pillantott párjára. Feltehetőleg azért, hogy mikor kell majd rászólnia, ne nézzen gyilkos tekintettel egy gyerekre, mert megijeszti. Csakhogy erre hiába várt, ugyanis Mookyul szántszándékkal megeresztett egy mosolyt, amitől a kislány még jobban extázisba jött. Valószínűleg Barbie életnagyságú szerelmét, Kent vélte felfedezni a férfiban.  
\- További szép estét! - köszönt el tőlük a nő egy újabb sor bocsánatkérést követően, aztán egy szem lányát maga után húzva, kiszállt a liftből az ötödik emeleten.  
\- Érdekes lehet, ha valakinek van gyereke – jegyezte meg Mookyul. Főként azért, mert lassan kezdte úgy gondolni, hogy kizárólag ezzel tudná teljesen lekötni Ewont. Így a szőkének nem maradna ideje fölösleges dolgokon agyalni.  
\- Hogyne. Képzelem, mennyire élveznéd a folyamatos gyereksírást – hessegette el a gondolatot, mire Mookyul szemöldöke megrándult.  
\- Csináljunk egyet! – ajánlotta, de Ewon reflexből arrébb húzódott a liftben.   
\- Megint ez az őrültség? – fakadt ki, de a másiktól mindössze egy szemöldökfelvonást kapott válaszul. – Komolyan – lapult jobban a falhoz. – Főnök, ez biológiailag lehetetlen!  
\- A tudomány sem tévedhetetlen – közölte egy ragadozó mosollyal az arcán, még jobban a frászt hozva Ewonra.  
  
Egymás szemébe néztek, és mindketten tudták, hogy mi lesz a másik következő lépése. Ekkor a lift csengetett, és kinyílt az ajtó. Ezúttal Mookyul bizonyult lassabbnak. Ewon kivetődött a liftből és végig száguldott a folyosón, épphogy elérve az ajtót, mikor a másik elkapta.   
A nyakon csípett önkéntelenül is felnevetett, és hiába tapasztotta utána a szájára a kezét, már túl késő volt. Mookyul önelégülten elmosolyodott, aztán boldogan becibálta kedvesét a lakásba, meg sem állva a hálószobáig. Eljött az idő a revánsra a mai nap elszenvedett stresszért.  
Ami pedig Ewont illette, nos, valahogy számított erre. Tulajdonképpen nyilvánvaló volt számára, hogy csupán így úszhatta meg könnyen a balhét – és még vacsorát sem kellett főznie.

*

Mindeközben Asami a lakosztályában dolgozott, és igyekezett nem Akihitóra gondolni. A fiú mindig kitalált valamit, hogy kizökkentse a gondolataiból, és a mostani is egy ilyen eset volt. Kirishima ugyanis nem sokkal ezelőtt jelentette, hogy a városnéző túra véget ért, de a fényképész azon nyomban meglépett, és sikeresen lerázta az őt követőket.  
Azon túl, hogy a jakuza teljesen alkalmatlannak minősítette a legmegbízhatóbb embereit, a helyzet órák elteltével is változatlan maradt. Teljesen besötétedett, s noha a fények városszerte kigyúltak, az alvilági élet is felpezsdült. Ettől kezdve Asami hiába bizonygatta magának, hogy meg fogják találni Takabát, vagy azt, hogy a fiú saját magától is visszajön majd hozzá. Azt sem zárta volna ki az eshetőségek közül, hogy a fiatal már rég a stáb hotelszobái egyikében lapult.  
Ekkor telt be a pohár a jakuzánál, az utolsó csepp türelme is elfogyott. Tudnia kellett,  _joga_  volt tudni, hogy merre járt a másik. Nem azért mozgatott meg ennyi szálat, hogy magával hozhassa, hogy Akihito messzebb legyen tőle, mint általában. Egészen eddig a percig hajlandó volt várni arra, hátha a fiú telefonál. Márpedig a megbeszélt kilenc órai napi jelentése elmaradt, és Asami eljutott arra a pontra, hogy ő maga hívta fel szeretőjét. Jóllehet előtte megbízta Kirishimát, hogy intézkedjen a hívás bemérésére.  
A hívás kicsengése alatt a férfi ütemesen dobolt ujjaival az asztalon, de igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni magára. Aztán eljött az a várva várt pillanat, amikor Akihito felvette a telefonját. Nyilván nem volt mersze kinyomni egy Asamitól érkező hívást.  
  
\- Mit csinálsz, Takaba? – kérdezett rá kertelés nélkül.  
-  _Emlékszel arra, mikor azt mondtad, hogy nem tűröd el az árulást?_  – tért ki a válasz elől Akihito.   
\- Ahogyan arra a megállapításomra is, hogy mindenképp a saját fejed után mész – szűkítette össze a szemeit.   
-  _Asami…_  - folytatta csendesen. –  _A munkám útjában állsz._  
\- El akarsz hagyni? – kérdezte ridegen, tárgyilagosan, akárha egy üzleti megbeszélésen lett volna, de az áruló szíve nagyot dobbant már a gondolatra is. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy képtelen lett volna elengedni Akihitót. Sosem bocsátaná meg neki, ha egy karnyújtásnyira tőle, a barátaival együtt iszogatva és nevetve, egyszerűen elfeledkezne róla. Abban viszont már kevésbé volt biztos, hogy mit kellene tennie a megakadályozására. Végtére is, hogyan édesgetsz magadhoz egy madarat, amelynek az egyetlen vágya az, hogy szárnyalhasson? Ha örökké visszanyesed a tollakat, egyszer majd a kezedbe csíp.  
-  _Az árnyékodban bujdosok._  
\- Nem ez a jó paparazzi tulajdonsága? - kérdezte színtelen hangon.  
-  _Akkor nem, ha az előre lépésemmel elárullak, nem igaz?_  
\- Túl mélyre ástad már magad a világomban ahhoz, hogy ilyen könnyen szabadulj.  
-  _Talán nem is akarok szabadulni._  
  
Takaba felvetésére, ami gyanúsan őszintén csengett, Asami kénytelen volt elgondolkodni. Volt valami furcsa a talányos beszédében, de egyelőre nem tudott rájönni, hogy mi volt az.  
\- Tényleg szeszélyes vagy – kuncogott végül, tanácstalanul masszírozva halántékát. – Akkor mire vágysz, Akihito?  
-  _Tudtad, hogy az alvilági alakok pletykásabbak, mint egy bulvárlap? Kacsa lenne, hogy csak a játékszered vagyok, akire ha ráunsz, akkor kidobod?_  
A fiú szókimondósága hallatán a jakuza először meghökkent, aztán ráébredt, hogy mi volt a baj forrása. Hamarabb is rájöhetett volna, ha nem lett volna ennyire lefáradva.  
\- Hogy jutottál alkoholhoz, ha nem is beszélsz nyelveket? – hunyta le a szemét, de nem kapott választ, így folytatta. – Legalább tudod, hol vagy?  
-  _Egy fa alatt._  
\- Ne mondd – csuklott el Asami hangja, még mielőtt kuncogott volna. Ez esetben ugyanis esküdni mert volna rá, hogy Akihito rácsapta volna a telefont. – És mégis hol áll ez a fa?  
-  _Asszem... délre tart._  
\- Egy sétáló fa?  
-  _Hát... valamelyikünk halad, de ha én vagyok az, akkor követ._  
\- És merre tartotok? – érdeklődött csak úgy mellékesen, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb, mint fákkal sétálgatni. Nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy a fiú alkoholtoleranciája vagy a hangulatingadozása volt zavarba ejtőbb.  
-  _Ahhoz semmi közöd, ez csak ránk tartozik._  
\- Valóban? És hol lennél nélkülem?  
  
-  _Sosem szorultam a védelmedre, amíg nem ismertelek!_  - harapott vissza a fiú azonnal. -  _Te pedig ma bebizonyítottad, hogy remekül elvagy nélkülem._  
\- Érdekes – húzta mosolyra a száját. – Hová tűnt a szabadságvágyad? Már nem akarod bebizonyítani nekem, hogy milyen magasra törsz a munkádban?  
-  _Csak kitérsz a kérdéseim elől!_  – forrongott Akihito, és Asami szinte maga előtt látta a kipirult arcát, de a szemkontaktus nélkül kissé elveszett volt a konfliktus kezelésében. Igaz, az ő meglátása szerint, inkább Akihito volt kezelhetetlen. –  _Nem megyek vissza, amíg nem fejezzük be ezt az interjút. Szóval, mindennapos egy olyan tisztességes üzletembernél, mint jómagad, hogy kóbor macskákat szedjen fel az utcáról, aztán megtartsa őket?_  
\- Telefonon nem szokásom interjút adni – közölte szenvtelenül, de ha nem jött volna rá magától rögtön, hogy mekkora hibát vétett, Takaba tett róla, hogy így legyen.  
-  _Akkor nincs mit tenni. Menj és döntsd meg a magánnyomozódat, biztosan eltanult tőlem pár dolgot, amíg utánam koslatott!_  – kiabálta a telefonba, aztán lecsapta.   
  
Maga a tény, hogy a fiú lecsapta a telefont, nem lepte meg különösebben Asamit, de még sosem hallotta őt agresszív részegnek. S mikor azt hitte, hogy ennél furcsább már tényleg nem történhet, Akihito visszahívta.  
\- Üzensz még valamit Kurodának is? – érdeklődött Asami semleges hangon, de pár másodperc erejéig nem kapott választ.  
-  _Ki az?_  
\- Akire az imént ilyen jóindulatúan célozgattál.   
-  _Azt viszel ágyba, akit akarsz_  – közölte Akihito sértetten, és nagy szerencséje volt, hogy nem láthatta Asami felcsillanó szemeit.   
\- Csakugyan?  
-  _Nem vagyunk egy hullámhosszon_  – jelentette ki határozottan. –  _És viszem a rizstálamat is!_  – tette hozzá a biztonság kedvéért.   
\- Miért, nálad van? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Asami. Már nem tudta tovább követni a gondolatmenetet, és megkockáztatta volna, hogy maga a fiú sem.   
-  _Nincs, és ez is a te hibád! Te bűnöző_  – hüppögött, aztán ismét megszakította a hívást.  
Kirishima ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy a tőle telhető legkifejezéstelenebb arccal visszatérjen a helyiségbe.  
\- Asami-sama, sikerült bemérnünk Takaba Akihito tartózkodási helyét.  
\- Hol van? – tette el a telefonját a jakuza.   
\- A szállodához közeli parkban – jelentette, és mélyen reménykedett benne, hogy nem neki kell majd lemennie érte.   
Asami csakugyan fontolóra vette, hogy ő maga intézkedjen, de aztán arra jutott, hogy a parkban sokkal nehezebben tudná lenyugtatni Akihitót.  
\- Suoh-val menjetek le ketten, és hozzátok fel. Ne keltsetek feltűnést – hozta meg a döntést, egyúttal borítékolva is az emberei büntetését, amiért képtelenek voltak a fiú nyomára bukkanni.   
  
Három szál cigaretta vált hamuvá, mire a jakuza kopogást hallott a lakosztálya ajtaján. Nem kapkodta el az ajtónyitást, és korántsem lepődött meg azon, amikor testőre az eszméletlen Takabával a vállán sétált be a szobába.   
\- Kénytelenek voltunk elkábítani, mert nem bizonyult elég együttműködőnek. És úgy tűnik, hogy bajba keveredett – hajtotta le egy kicsit a fejét Kirishima, mire Asami összevonta a szemöldökét. Eközben a testőre a kanapéra terítette a fényképészt, akinek így láthatóvá vált az arca. Világos bőrén hamar meglátszott a monokli, s feltehetőleg néhány kék-zöld folttal is büszkélkedhetett, még ha azok jelenleg takarásban is voltak.  
\- Elmehettek – utasította két leghűségesebb emberét Asami egy biccentéssel, cseppet sem leplezve, hogy mennyire nincs elragadtatva a történtektől. Lassan kezdte azt hinni, hogy Akihito genetikailag képtelen volt felmérni, milyen következményei lehetnek a tetteinek.   
Miután az ajtó bezáródott Kirishima és Suoh mögött, a jakuza töltött magának egy whiskyt, és fontolóra vette, hogy felkeltse a fiút. Végül úgy döntött, vár egy kicsit, hátha enyhül az alkohol hatása. Helyet foglalt a kanapé szabadon hagyott részén, és folytatta félbehagyott munkáját.   
Talán egy óra is eltelt, mire a fiatal hajlandó volt magához térni.  
\- Asami? – fókuszált rá lassan a férfira, bár fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan került ide.  
\- Mindig sikerül meglepned – csukta be az előtte heverő mappát a szólított. – Még senkit sem láttam, akit ennyi időre kiütött volna a kloroform.   
\- A kloroform májkárosodást okozhat – reagált egyre élénkebben. – Egyszerűbb módon is megszabadulhatsz tőlem.  
\- Legalább még visszabeszélsz – vonta le a következtetést Asami, mialatt rágyújtott a sokadik cigarettájára. Kivételes nap volt a mai, ugyanis hosszú idő óta először fordult elő, hogy a férfi nem tartotta számon, pontosan hány szállal is szívott már el. Akihito a sírba fogja vinni. – Mibe keveredtél?  
A kérdezett az aranyló szempárba nézett, csak hogy rögtön el is kapja a tekintetét.   
\- Szembejött velem egy nagy sztori – vont vállat, igyekezve erősnek látszani. – Kiderült, hogy veled ellentétben, nem élvezi mindenki, ha lencse végre kapom.  
\- Akihito – fújta ki a mérgező füstöt a férfi. – Mit rejtegetsz? Mi az, ami ennyire összezavar? – pillantott le a fényképészre halálos nyugalommal, mialatt az egyik karjával a karfára könyökölt. A szőke megütközve nézett fel rá, aztán újfent a padlót tisztelte meg a tekintetével.   
  
A látvány, hogy Takaba képtelen volt a szemébe nézni, már önmagában sem tetszett Asaminak, de a halvány pír a fiú orcáján egyenesen baljós jelnek minősült. A férfi elnyomta a cigaretta csikket az asztalon álló hamutartó tálban, majd a fekvő alak fölé tornyosult.  
\- Nyitott könyv vagy – fordította maga felé Akihito arcát, hogy farkasszemet nézzenek. Jóllehet a jakuza erősen kételkedett benne, hogy Akihito emlékezett volna a telefonbeszélgetésükre, mégis némán várakozott, egy szobor stabilitásával tartva fogva a fiú állát.   
\- Valaki felnyitotta a szememet, hogy választanom kell a munkám és közted. A munkámat választottam – nézett határozottan a barna szempárba. – De visszatértem hozzád.  
Asami szája félmosolyra húzódott, és kisvártatva hajlandó volt elengedni a másikat. Az efféle pillanatokban teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy nem találna még egy Takabához hasonló személyt, aki ennyi idő elteltével is hajlandó lenne elszántan küzdeni ellene. Bárki más már rég behódolt volna neki, de az ő cicája kitartóan fújt, karmolt és elkóborolt, csak hogy később dorombolva térjen vissza hozzá.  
\- Jelenleg nem vagy abban a pozícióban, hogy komoly fejtörést okozz nekem – közölte nyugodt hangon a fényképésszel, mert nem akarta még jobban letörni őt a mai napi bénázásai után. Minthogy egy akkora lámpa elejtését nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hát még a fotósstáb vezetőjének dühkitörését. – De most nem a munkádról van szó, ugye? – nézett mélyen a fiú szemébe, aki még jobban elvörösödött, és képtelen volt fenntartani a szemkontaktust. – Hadd fogalmazzam át. Miért hoztad fel az árulást, Akihito? – próbálkozott újra. – Történt valami közted és Eun játékszere között? – szűkítette össze a szemeit.   
  
\- Hogy hívhatod így? – harapott Takaba, azonnal az idegenvezetője védelmére kelve. – Ők legalább szeretik egymást!  
\- Legalább? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Asami vészjóslóan.  
\- Nos, igen! – csattant fel Akihito felbátorodva. – Te miért nem jöttél utánam ma? Vagy küldtél valakit tegnap, hogy visszahozzon?   
\- Nekem úgy rémlett, hogy nem akarsz bezárva élni – enyhült meg Asami.  
\- Szóval most számít, hogy mit akarok? – kérdezte komolyan, egyenesen a barna szempárba nézve.  
\- Amíg észben tartod, hogy kihez tartozol – hajolt közelebb hozzá a férfi, jól tudva, hogy már a puszta közelsége is mekkora hatással volt a másikra. Nem is érkezhetett más reakció, mint egy néma válasz csók formájában.  
Halogathatták ugyan a probléma megbeszélését, ám Takaba kárára, Asami túl jó emberismerő volt. Nem kergette magát abba a tévhitbe, hogy a nyughatatlan fényképészét csak a féltékenység és a munkája gyötörte. Bár a mai nap eseményei erre voltak visszavezethetőek, a jakuza épp elégszer látta ezt a bűntudatos tekintetet ahhoz, hogy egyszerűen ennyiben hagyja. Arról nem is beszélve, hogyha a dolog összefüggött az árulással, az csak egyet jelenthetett. S ha a gyanúja beigazolódik, keservesen meg fog fizetni érte, aki akár egy ujjal is hozzáért az ő Akihitójához. 

*

Akihito egészen biztos volt benne, hogy a tegnap este szakítással végződik majd. Ám Asaminak sikerült olyan vizekre eveznie a párbeszéd során, amivel Akihito megúszhatta, hogy színt kelljen vallania. Egyelőre, és ha rajta múlik, a jakuza sosem fogja megtudni, hogy milyen információszerzési módszert kellett alkalmaznia Sakazaki esetében. Legszívesebben ő maga is elfelejtette volna.  
A tegnap estéjéből nem sok maradt meg neki, de a híváslistáját elnézve, kétszer is beszélt Asamival. Furdalta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon miket mondhatott a férfinak. Mármint azon túlmenően, hogy állítólag felhozta az árulás témáját. Amennyiben tényleg ő hozakodott elő vele, akkor csak idő kérdése volt, hogy elmondja az igazat.   
\- Ha már úgyis ébren vagy – szólalt meg Asami váratlanul, a frászt hozva az elgondolkodott fotósra -, miért nem csinálsz reggelit?  
\- És hogy süssem meg a tojásokat, nagyítóval a felkelő nap fényénél? – érdeklődött, de nem kelhetett ki az ágyból, mert a másik visszarántotta fekvő pozícióba, és magához húzta.   
\- Használhatod a fényképezőgéped lencséit is – húzódott mosolyra a jakuza szája.  
\- A szakácsok a tűzhelyet ajánlják – szabadult ki Akihito, aztán kikászálódott az ágyból. - Marad a rendelés.   
\- Vagy reggelizhetünk egy étteremben is – vetette fel Asami, amivel igencsak meglepte a fiút. Eddig nem volt szokásuk együtt elmenni sehova, és nem véletlenül. A hírverés egyiküknek sem hiányzott, ráadásul mindkettőjüket lekötötte a munka. Olykor-olykor azonban még ők is tehettek kivételt.  
\- A délelőttöm szabad – egyezett bele. – De előbb használhatnám a gépedet? Muszáj elküldenem néhány képet a főnökömnek.  
\- Ezúttal kinek a karrierjét szándékozol romba dönteni? – kérdezte Asami érdektelen hangon, miközben felült.  
  
\- Nem mondom meg! – vigyorodott el Akihito, aztán eltűnt a fürdőben. Tegnap még komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy nem osztja meg a képeket a sajtóval. Egészen addig, amíg a lencse végre kapott, gyanús alakokkal tárgyaló politikus gorillái meg nem verték, és össze nem törték a kedvenc gépét, amivel a városnézés során fotózott. Szerencsére, az esetükben használt mini fényképezőgépét nem találták meg. Akárhogy is, a képeket nyilvánosságra fogja hozni. Így jár az, aki az állítólagos nyaralása alatt fekete ügyletek folytat.  
Nem sokkal később, mikor Akihito kiszabadult a mosdóból és már félig felöltözött, jókedvűen előhalászta a dzsekije zsebében lapuló mini gépet, hogy gyorsan átfussa a képeket. Ezalatt Asami magára öltötte a köntösét, és nyugodt léptekkel megindult a fürdőszoba felé.  
\- Ez nem lehet – hüledezett a fényképész. – Mi az, hogy nem található rajta egy fotó sem?!  
\- Valami baj van? – torpant meg az ajtóban a jakuza.  
\- Üres. Teljesen – meredt a gépére kétségbeesetten. – Pedig legalább húsz képet készítettem vele!  
\- Nahát – pillantott hátra a válla fölött Asami egy sejtelmes mosollyal.  
\- Ugye nem… - esett le a fiú álla, mikor felnézett a másikra. – Nem tehetted…!  
\- Ezúttal valóban nagy fogás volt – ismerte el a férfi.  
\- De… de… - hebegte Akihito döbbenten.  
\- Kár, hogy az egyik kliensem nehezményezte volna, ha a fotóid napvilágra kerülnek – adott magyarázatot vigyorogva, aztán belépett a fürdőszobába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
\- Ez lett volna a nagy dobásom… ASAMI! – kiáltotta dühösen, egyúttal megrohamozva a fürdőszoba ajtót. Ez lenne a büntetése a tegnap történtekért?! – Ezt a játékot ketten játsszák!

*

Mindeközben a hoteltől távol, a luxus övezetben elhelyezkedő lakásukban, Ewon megkönnyebbülten tette le az utolsó tálat is az asztalra. Végre eljött a reggeli ideje.   
\- Ez egy új recept – felelt Mookyul kimondatlan kérdésére, amikor meglátta annak meglepett arckifejezését. – Az egyik kollégám ajánlotta – huppant le a székére.  
\- Nem rossz – foglalta össze Mookyul bőbeszédűen, de azért Ewon saját receptjei alapján készült főztjét jobban szerette.  
\- Ma lesz a munkavacsorád?  
\- Lemondhatom – ajánlotta készségesen egy sokat mondó mosoly kíséretében.  
\- Nem teheted – rándult meg Ewon szemöldöke. – De hétvégén kimozdulhatnánk a városból.  
\- Ugye a hirtelen jött kiránduló kedvednek nincs semmi köze ahhoz a fényképészhez?  
\- Nincs, de tegnap csinált rólam is néhány képet a városnézés közben – mesélte hőn szeretett párjának, legalább annyit elérve, hogy a gyanakvó pillantás érdeklődőre váltson. Valahogy érezte, hogy a róla készült fotókkal megfoghatja a másikat.  
\- És mikor küldi el őket?  
\- Honnan tudjam? – nézett fel a tányérjából rossz előérzettel. – Nem fogod zaklatni érte, ugye?  
\- Ugyan, Fox – dőlt hátra egy olyan mosollyal az arcán, amit Ewon nem tudott hova tenni.   
\- Főnök…  
\- Egyébként, ha már a tegnapnál tartunk – bontott ki egy új doboz cigarettát -, komolyan gondoltam a gyerekkérdést. Többféleképpen is megoldhatjuk.  
  
\- Tényleg gyereket akarsz vállalni? – hagyta abba az evést Ewon, fürkésző tekintettel nézve Mookyulra. – Tisztában vagy vele, hogy változtatnod kellene hozzá a szokásaidon, ugye?  
\- Mire célzol? – hajolt közelebb a szőkéhez az asztal fölött, átmenetileg félretéve a cigarettáit, de a mosolya egy másodpercre sem hervadt le.  
\- Hol is kezdjem?  
\- Szóval mi a válaszod, Jung Fox? Belevágunk?  
\- Egy feltétellel – állt fel az asztaltól.   
\- Muszáj mindenhez szerződést kötnünk? – csikorgatta a fogait Mookyul, és ismét hátradőlt a székén. Azonban tudta, hogy nem lesz más választása, ezért frusztráltan felmordult. – Te démoni kis róka. Legyen, de nincs több idióta szabály a szexről. Bökd ki, mit rejtegetsz a tarsolyodban ezúttal?  
\- Ha lány lesz, nem kényeztetheted el – közölte Ewon nem kevésbé frusztráltan. Noha nem jutott dűlőre, hogy a jelzőn vagy a feltételezésen húzta fel magát jobban.   
\- Kezded elveszíteni a ravaszságodat? – nevetett fel Mookyul, miközben felkelt a székéről, és megkerülte az asztalt.  
\- Te már rég elvesztetted a mojódat, szerinted melyikünk járt jobban? – mosolyodott el Ewon, amikor párja megállt előtte, és magához húzta egy csókra. Voltak ugyan kételyei afelől, hogy a gyerekvállalás valóban egy jó ötlet lenne, de valami azt súgta neki, hogy együtt csak megbirkóznak majd vele.   
  
  


**Vége**

**Author's Note:**

> Ezer hála és köszönet illeti Charityt, aki megfejtette, hogyan kell kiejteni Ewon és Mookyul nevét! :) Íme:
> 
> Eun Mookyul [ün mugjol (az "o" az, ami a magyarban nem létezik; az "a" és az "o" hang között van valahol)]  
> Jung Ewon [dzsong iwon (a "dzsong"-ban az "o" szintén olyan, mint a másiknál)]


End file.
